The End
by Scarlet Lion
Summary: The last chapter of the Harry Potter series... with a twist. Read the A/N


# The End

**Be sure to read the A/N!******

… Harry burst into the ramshackle Riddle mansion. As he ran into the living room, he saw Hermione and Ron bound to the mantle, unconscious. "Please be okay, you two!" cried Harry, overcome by emotion.

A sinister voice drew Harry's attention to the corner. There sat Lord Voldemort. "Leave them and sit, Harry," began Voldemort. Harry refused to sit down, so Voldemort nodded to a chair, and Harry, by forces beyond his control, sat in it. "Let me explain something to you, Harry. Years and years ago, a little boy was born. His name was Tom Riddle, but I daresay you know that story. There was another little boy born that night, a twin; a twin that was whisked to a wizard orphanage. He was adopted right away, adopted into a great, but childless, wizard family. He was given a name, James Potter."

Harry shouted, "No!" and struggled to get up.

"Hush, silly boy, all in good time. By the time I had reached my fifth year, I realized my destiny. Through my mother's side ran the blood of the great Salazar Slytherin. I knew my mission. I was to be the supreme leader of all the world. I needed to choose a new name, a new name that would represent the real me, powerful and great, the name you now know me by. I worked, little by little, to achieve my goals. I seemed normal. I was a prefect, head boy. I graduated top of my class and married a muggle born witch. I loathed her, but together we had twins, two boys. Slowly, I was gaining power and recognition. Do you see where I'm going, Harry?"

"Yes," said Harry, "you're my uncle, and now you'll try to discredit my father."

"Not quite, lad," said Voldemort as an evil smile played across his snake-like lips. "Anyway, it was time to kill my old identity and emerge fully, well almost fully, as Lord Voldemort. With my faithful death eaters behind me, I killed every powerful witch and wizard in the land. Yet each time I checked the mirror of fulfillment, (a story for another time, Harry) a wizard was stopping my plan. I performed many powerful spells, and found out who my rival was, and found out who my rival was. Just as I am the heir of Slytherin, you are the heir of Gryffindor." 

"But how?" stammered Harry, "Your brother, my father, was heir of Slytherin like you, and my mom was a muggle."

"Now that is where the story turns. Your Aunt Petunia is a squib, though her parents hid it from her well. Your mother was a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, as are you. I then knew that I had to kill you, my own flesh and blood, to rule the world."

"You bastard!" shouted Harry, standing up. "I was your own nephew. You killed your brother and sister-in-law, just because of greed. You are a bad, evil person!"

"Oh, no, Harry, it's much more than that. I killed my brother long before that Halloween night. You see, stupid Dumbledore needed a scapegoat, and who was more perfect than Tom Riddle? Dumbledore never had trusted Tom; he was a Slytherin, after all, and a very ambitious one at that. No better scapegoat. So I killed him, my brother. See, I am Lord Voldemort, and I am also James Potter. Harry, _I _am your father. I killed my stupid brother, Tom, my loathsome wife, Lily, and I even tried to kill my own son. Six times now, I have failed, but this attempt will be successful; I can feel it!

"No!" cried Harry as he tried to fight off the imperius curse Voldemort held him under.

"I'm not done, Harry. I'll give you one more chance to come to the dark side and have a chance to live. Remember, I told you that you had a twin? Don't you want to hear what he has to say? Draco?"

A thin, pale boy crept out of the shadows, "Come to the dark side, Harry. You can be eternally great and powerful, like our father. You can have power beyond your wildest dreams."

Harry shouted, "No!" and leapt out of the chair. He finally fought off the imperius curse. He pulled out his wand, unique, yet so similar to his, enemy's, his father's. "Avada Kedavra!" bellowed Harry. The dark lord pulled Harry's twin in front of the curse. Draco received the front force of the blast. Nevertheless, the curse seared through his pale body and struck Voldemort. Voldemort melted into a green puddle on the floor. "Nooo!" cried Harry as he rushed over and cradled the dying Draco in his arms.

"It's okay, Harry. I realize I have been wrong all this time. It's not your fault, brother." Draco drew in one rasping breath, and he died, leaving Harry sobbing and clutching his once vibrant brother.

Harry heard rustling noises coming from behind him. It was Hermione. "Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you came. Peter Pettigrew came to my house. Since I am only a girl, I couldn't think to use my wits and my wand to protect myself. I simply hoped that you would come and rescue me. You are, and always will be, my hero!" Hermione swooned into a faint, overcome by the difficulties of the day.

As Harry gently shook her awake, he looked into her eyes, and noticed that she wasn't only a bookworm, she was an extremely beautiful girl. Harry said to her, "Hermione, when you were just a smart, caring, nice, funny, kind person, I never would have looked at you twice, but now that I know you are beautiful, I realize I love you. Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Harry! I've always loved you. I've always wanted to be the first female Minister of Magic, but now that you like my looks, I will be willing to give that all up and have your children. Of course, I could be a working wife, but I'm sure it will be much more fulfilling to stay home and mend your socks."

Just then, Ron woke up. "Ron, I have wonderful news," said Harry excitedly. "I realized that Hermione is hot, so we're getting married!"

"How wonderful!" said Ron. "I just proposed to my girlfriend, Lavendar Brown. We can have a triple wedding with Fred and Angelina." And so Ron, Harry, and his little wife lived happily ever after.

A/N: This is my first solo HP fanfic. All reviews welcome, even flames. (Orson Scott Card said it best: the enemy is the only teacher) This story is meant to be a satire. This is what I think would be the worst possible ending. If you like this ending, you obviously have bad taste. (j/k not bad, just different) In my mind this would be the worst possible ending, because of a number of reasons. 1. I highly doubt that Voldemort is Dumbledore/James/Lily/Harry's father/brother/uncle/aunt. This is in London, not Kentucky. 2. This is not Star Wars; I repeat, this is not Star Wars. 3. Hermione isn't a lovelorn wimp who spends all her time pining after Harry/Ron/Krum/Draco/etc. She is a kick-ass, quick-witted, street-smart little witch. She is the Petra, the Agent Scully of Hogwarts. If Hermione can't do a spell, damn well the boys can't. JK has made her an awesome character, and I beg everyone not to change that. 4. I don't want Draco to be all dark-sideish and then give his life to kill Voldemort. Now that would piss me off. It's not right. 5. Fred and Angelina went on one freakin' date! Why does every story I read have them married? 6. Where do all these random women that Ron's with come from? If I recall correctly he dislike the girls in his year. I doubt it was from ew! girl cooties. They're just plain annoying. I grant you, I can see Ron ending up with Parvati much more than I can see Hermione turning into a whiny wimp or Voldemort being Harry's father, and uncle. There's my vent.

--Lynn- the princess of exaggerations—

** **


End file.
